


Magic

by pagsywagsy



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bonfires, Halloween, Halloween parties, I actually don't know much about the lore so it's a lot of twisting, Kind of an open ending, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Spirits, a twist on halloween lore, but kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagsywagsy/pseuds/pagsywagsy
Summary: Koushirou doesn't believe in the things that revolve around Halloween like magic or spirits. He just wanted to spend some time at Mimi's party and go home like he did every year.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Magic but the alternative title to this is Spirited Away :)

The thought that he shouldn’t have come to Mimi’s Halloween party crossed Koushirou’s mind for the fifth time that evening. However, he hadn’t missed one yet, and he knew Mimi wouldn’t let him live if he didn’t show up. There were very few whom he recognized. Jou was somewhere catering to Mimi’s every command as she attempted to make her party flawless. 

Koushirou thought she really outdid herself this year. Her backyard had been transformed into something fantastical. Fairy lights hung from the trees. A bonfire roared at the center of the party, warming all the guests. Tombstones scattered the yard to disguise the place like a cemetery. Jack-o-lantern's sat atop tables and tombstones, showing their creepy smiles.

The food was delicious and decorated with the Halloween theme. A lot of it was pumpkin flavored, which he didn’t mind, but a lot of it also reminded him of dead things - which he did mind. The punch had been delicious - up to the point that someone had spiked it with so much vodka that sipping it made Koushirou’s skin crawl. The one non-alcoholic beverage at the party and someone ruined it for him.

Kourshiou found the perfect place for people watching. The tree he leaned on was close enough to the fire that he stayed warm, but not so close that he felt his skin burning. It was also away from the majority of the partiers. 

He sipped on the spiked drink, holding back the shiver that threated to take hold whenever he tasted the strong liquid.  _ Disgusting _ , he thought. He couldn’t understand why anyone would actually drink it.

Yet as he looked around, he didn’t think the people cared all that much. They were dressed in various costumes - all some sort of mythical or supernatural creature. The favorite this year seemed to be fairies and vampires. There was one guy that showed up with a white sheet over his head with holes cut out for eyes. That was easily Koushirou’s favorite so far.

Everyone danced and laughed with makeup smeared across their faces, obscuring their natural looks. Some that he knew looked almost unrecognizable. The paint decorating Sora's face was so beautifully done and if he hadn't known her for years, Koushirou would have thought she was a stranger. It was amazing the transformation people went through on Halloween especially with liquid courage running through their veins. 

Koushirou wasn’t interested in any of it. He hadn’t even dressed up like Mimi's invitation said. He stuck with his jeans and sweater - something warm and fashionable. He didn’t believe in the supernatural or the magic of Halloween. He didn’t think the spiritual realm and physical realm were closest on this night. He didn’t believe any of it.

“You look bored.” A warm breath caressed his neck, making the hairs on his neck stand on end. Koushirou turned to find a man about his age smiling at him. He had tan skin, thick brown hair, and - if Koushirou was being honest - a very handsome face. He looked just as out of place as Koushirou did in his normal clothing.

“This isn’t exactly my scene,” Koushirou admitted quietly. He took a half step away but the man didn’t seem to care or mind.

He inclined his head toward the others. “Didn’t dress for the occasion?”

There was something… off about the man, but Koushirou couldn’t put his finger on it. He motioned at the man’s clothes. “Neither did you.”

As if just realizing what he was wearing, the man let out a loud laugh. “I guess you got me there.” He leaned on the tree, bringing him into Koushirou’s space again. “So what’s your name?”

Some irrational part of him told him not to say anything - that there was a power in one’s name and giving it would be a horrible idea. But then again, Koushirou never believed in any of that nonsense. “Koushirou,” he said, holding out a hand, “and you?”

The man grinned and Koushirou was reminded of the Cheshire Cat. It was a rather mischievous grin. “Taichi.” The hand that gripped Koushirou’s was icy. He briefly thought Taichi should get closer to the fire.

And then the hand released his. They fell into silence as they watched people dance or attempt to move like the persona they dressed as. Koushirou thought it was absurd - all of it. He sighed, forgetting the strange person - Taichi - beside him.

“You know,” Taichi began, “Halloween has changed a lot over the years.”

Koushirou glanced in Taichi’s direction to find the other man looking at the party in disdain. He nodded in response. “It has.” Koushirou knew about the lore that followed Halloween. He didn’t know a lot about it but knew enough to know that it had changed quite a bit.

But Taichi continued. “People used to offer food to the spirits that returned or dress up to confuse the spirits that weren’t so friendly.” Koushirou turned his full attention to Taichi and noticed the scowl upon his face. “Now they have parties and don’t even know why. Some don’t even dress up at all.” Taichi’s eyes fell on Koushirou and Koushirou… he felt trapped. “It’s like they’re begging to be taken.”

Koushirou swallowed but his mouth was suddenly dry. He didn’t understand what Taichi was saying. “Taken?” He asked - confused.

Ice-cold fingers brushed his bangs away from his face and the hand came to rest upon Koushirou's cheek. “Tell me, Koushirou,” he felt a strange pull that came from deep within him, “do you believe in magic?”

“No,” he said in a breathy whisper. He found himself leaning closer to Taichi - held captive by those eyes. Were they glowing or were the flames simply playing tricks on him.

“Such a shame.” The world faded around Koushirou. All he could see and hear was the man in front of him. “I can see the curiosity in your eyes. To block out the possibilities of the world of magic seems like a crime. Tell me, Koushirou,” he said again. Koushirou felt like he was floating. Maybe he’d drank too much of the punch. “What if I said I could show you a world full of wonder and magic, where things you thought weren’t possible happened every day?”

Koushirou didn’t think it was possible, but the temptation of it all was unreal. He felt terribly cold. That hand on his face felt like a phantom flame now. Taichi’s eyes were like warm embers.

“All you have to say is yes and I’ll take you there.” Every fiber of his being screamed at him to say no, that it was all a trap. “I’ve been ever so lonely with so few souls to keep me company,” Taichi said. He removed his hand from Koushirou’s cheek and held it out for him to take. “Come with me.”

He shouldn’t take it. The man was obviously insane. He was talking about souls like they were a normal topic for conversation. It was a bad idea. A horrible idea.  _ Do not take it _ , he told himself. There was something very, very wrong about this man.

“Come with me, Koushirou.”

The pull was so strong. His hand reached out and clasped the cold thing in front of him before he could stop himself. “Yes,” his mouth said. His words seemed detached as if someone else had said them for him.

Taichi’s mischievous grin turned darker - almost menacing. Had his teeth always looked like that? So razor-sharp? The world around him warped as Taichi led him away from the fire. Even in the dark, his eyes glowed an eerie gold. And ever so slowly the world slipped away along with everything Koushirou thought he knew.

* * *

“Jou?” Mimi huffed with her hands on her hips. Her keen eyes scanned the party, giving the most attention to the shadowy areas where she knew Koushirou liked to be. “Have you seen Koushirou?”

“He was over there…” He pointed toward a lone tree near the bonfire, but the space was empty. “Huh, that’s odd. He was there a second ago. Maybe he went home early.”

“Went home?” Mimi’s frown deepened. 

Jou shrugged. “It’s not like he actually likes these kinds of parties. He only comes to make you happy.”

_But he never leaves without saying goodbye_, she wanted to say but didn’t. “I guess you’re right.” A strange sense of foreboding filled her, but she couldn’t figure out why. The feeling faded, however, as the party continued and demanded her attention. Her friend slipped away from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was an impossible feat lol let me know what you thought about it!


End file.
